


Land of Fans and Music: BANDCAMP

by CommedianFlag



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Band, F/F, F/M, Help, Homestuck - Freeform, Humanstuck, bandcamp - Freeform, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommedianFlag/pseuds/CommedianFlag
Summary: Band camp has a meaning to everyone: her life, his family, their hell, and to Karkat, his biggest mistake yet. He doesn't know why he put band on his junior schedule, and he doesn't know if he'll survive, but one thing is for sure, he will not go unnoticed, and will not take anything from anyone.Cover by Ikimaru. I do NOT own any of these characters. I was tempted to name the band director Kortany (he's a dude) but I knew there were better things out there. All characters belong to the ONE and ONLY Andrew Hussie





	1. Not Going, Not Now, Not Ever

  
  
  
"What's that?"

The first level of the Vantas home was completely ostracized of its normative belongings, luggage and string taking its place. The strings were placed in such a way, it looked as though a giant had been attempting to use the room as his personal weaving table. They interlaced at random, zig-zagging like a maze made of lasers. Karkat narrowed his eyes at the person responsible.

"Kankri. What. Are you doing?"

Kankri simply sat on the couch, a hand-me-down from their grandparents. It had long since worn away, leaving rips and tears, the insides spilling out and slobbering all over those who dared to take a seat upon it. Half of the couch had completely collapsed, but that didn't stop his Dad from trying to mend it with encyclopedias stashed as a makeshift leg. His brother sipped a drink that left his lips bright red when he sat the mug down on the glass table, leaving behind a small  _clank._

"I'm getting ready for band camp." Kankri stated, as though it made perfect sense. Karkat looked over at his singular suitcase sitting at the bottom of the stairs. He looked back at the heaps of thrift-shop clothing strewn on the strings in the room. So much for not having a dryer.

"Okay one, why don't you hang your clothes outside? I thought even  _you_ would be smarter than this. Two, why  _ON EARTH_  are you packing so much? We're there for a WEEK." Karkat said leaning on his left foot. He really got his brother this time.

"Karkat, it's raining. Plus, I don't want my clothes to get stolen."

Karkat mentally rolled his eyes at his own stupidity before nearly interrupting his brother's statement with a  _who would even want to steal your clothes? You dress like a professor at some college meant to traumatize kids with overbearing lectures and one hard test every semester that no one can pass. That, or some stupid looking mainstream-avoiding moron who can't color-coordinate worth living._

"And it is just a week, but you're going to need far more than that, this is band camp we are attending. Try to take after me. The dichotomy of our packing is unbelievable. Surely, you will regret your decisions. For example, I decided to pack my entire wardrobe, but that is neither here nor there." He leaned forward and took another sip of his drink, closing his eyes as he leaned his head back for the Big Gulp. Karkat groaned.  


Not three days ago, his summer vacation was just that- vacation. And as it usually happens, it was interrupted by something very unpleasant. He had woken up to his brother knocking on the door. He did everything he could to ignore it. He tried to sleep through it, he tried to suffocate himself with his pillow, he even tried locking himself in the closet. When all attempts failed, and his mind cleared enough to seek the obvious, he went back to his bed and put on his headset. Why his brother remained knocking for so long, he will never know. He rested his head on his pillow, and it sunk in just right. He draped the blanket over his shoulders, and it rested perfectly atop him. His body had fallen into the mattress as though the mattress was made specifically to match his weight and shape. The air in his room was cool, yet comfortable with the additional warmth he had. His eyes closed with a natural ease, darkness inking the room in its tranquil silence.

Just as he was drifting off, enjoying a peaceful slumber, his giant asshole of a brother decided to intrude. The darkness that was once there, exploded into little bits and pieces, scrambling for the nearest corner. Karkat turned in his bed, stuffing his face in his pillow, but then, it happened. His mission had failed, and his master plan to rid his brother was gone.

Kankri had taken his earphones off.  
With a soft voice and a powerful stance, the freak of nature towered over Karkat.

"I forgot to tell you, Color Guard has to go to band camp too."  


And that, was the end of his summer. Now, it was only three days later, and his summer had officially came to its end. No more sleeping in, no more time to himself, no more anything. Everything that was good and right in the world had completely evaporated, and as he stood at the end of the stairs, glowering at his brother who had his laundry hanging all over the living room, he decided it was time. He was going to  _kill_ Kankri. Maybe not actually, because that's illegal, but who knows, it could be worth it. Prison for life because he decided to push his brother down a well or something. He decided maybe he would just make his brother's camp experience shit instead. Ruining his summer just as well. It was six in the morning, and Karkat was  _not_ having it. It was Kankri who had convinced him to join band, it was Kankri who told him to that it was going to be okay, and it was Kankri who did NOT tell him about band camp or summer band practices. And he knew, oh JESUS, Kankri knew all about these things.

Karkat sneered and turned around. His stomach furrowed, wondering why the fuck he was going to put himself in this situation. He returned up the stairs, Kankri's voice echoing in his head.

_"You need your fine arts credit, and you won't have to take gym. It will be fun, they feed you before the games."_


	2. Survival Comes First

Somehow managing to survive his first ordeal being stuck in an overly-cramped vehicle that smelt of wet laundry with his brother, Karkat threw his hand to the car handle and pushed. The metal scraped itself alongside the hinges like it was trying to grind off another layer. The door wiggled for a moment, before losing its momentum. He stepped out and stood head on to what was probably a perfect representation of Heaven after a long car ride. None other than a gas station itself, advertising cheap alcohol and cigarettes on the door with its bright yellow paint peeling off the bricks at the bottom. It had started to lighten up outside, the sun just rising over the trees in the East, bringing with it a inevitably hot day.

Karkat turned his head to look at Kankri who had opened his mouth, preparing to launch his words. He mentally ducked, internally crying from missing the car ride of music from his headset.

"You can grab three things Karkat, a drink and some food. I'm on a budget and father didn't give me much money for this week. We each have ten dollars for lunch, and after we get everything situated at the camp, Mr. Scratch will march us all to Burton Hall and have dinner. Be prepared, the food they serve is beyond repulsive, to say in the least. We interchange between two different breakfasts in the morning as well, so there really is an extraordinary lack of variety here. And in case it is a bother to you, don't expect anyone here to be sensitive to crucial topics of concern, they're all very rude and ignorant to the issues around us, though I'm sure you'll notice this in time."

By the time Kankri had stopped talking, Karkat found himself at the door to the ancient GoMart.

"Yeah that's nice Kankri." He said, shuffling in. What could he say? He had heard the exact same thing at least twelve different times since he'd decided he wanted to join the Color Guard. Of course he wouldn't have even noticed it if it wasn't for the assistant leader of it, some douche bag named Cronus Ampora.

 

Cronus had been a part of the band for two years now, perfecting every routine before joining this year. He was once a mellophone, but had become somewhat obsessed with the attention he gained from his routines. Something like that. His Dad, Mr. Ampora, was in charge of the entire thing. This made him second in charge to Dave, who had been part of Color Guard going on his second year now. He and his brother used to compete together before Dirk graduated. Now it was Dave, and a nice handful of four others who had no idea what they were doing, and one person who had been practicing for half a year, ie, Karkat himself.

There was Zebruh, who Karkat was okay with at first, but all he was good for was trying to flirt with everything that moved. The only thing that surprised Karkat was how he actually managed to have girls all over him all the time. In fact, Karkat was beginning to wonder if  Zebruh was even the guy's real name or just some getup to make himself look more interesting.

 

Amisia wasn't good at all at what she did, in fact she kind of sucked, really bad. She couldn't throw anything or spin right. For her size, it would seem as though everything may be too heavy, but that wasn't the case at all, she was just fine picking things up. It was just the way she did them. They made no sense, and she never could really grasp the way things were supposed to be.

And finally.

 

There was Terezi.

He had to stop for a minute, between the chip and medication isles. 

She was so amazing at everything they did. He didn't get how she picked up on everything so easily. He had expected to be better than her being he was on the Winter Guard team preparing for the longest time. She was newer to this than he was, but she was so much better. Cronus had made pretty clear of that. He was sure Cronus didn't like him, and he wasn't sure why. It really wasn't so much that he gave a fuck, because Cronus was an idiot anyway. 

Karkat grabbed a family sized bag of potato chips before slapping on some pepperoni rolls and a Monster Energy Drink. He was going to need it if he was to survive the rest of the car ride.


	3. Right of Way

She practically sprung from her seat, a smile stapled to her face, and her wooden rifle clutched with a deadly grip in her hands. Terezi had finally made it to the camp they were staying at, and she had to admit, she was more than excited. This was it, the place where she'd learn everything.  
Vriska stepped out from the back of the Pyrope's sleek red van, and yawned.  
  
"Finally we're here,  _that_ sure took long enough." She said, throwing a long tangled mess of blond hair behind her. Her chin raised itself as she shot a disapproved look to the rain. Terezi inhaled, allowing the aroma of brass and dew enter her lungs.  _Destination._  
Vriska wrapped her flute case under her arm bent over to tie her shoe.  
  
"I just bought these and they're going to be completely ruined." She whined. Her sister, a fellow flute player, joined her side.  
  
"Vriska I told you not to pack those, it isn't worth it. No one cares what you look like at band camp, unless they're a trumpet."  
  
The three of them all turned their heads to the final companion as she too stepped away from the car. Latula wielded her instrument as though it was a shield, letting out a laugh.

 

They had parked in an awkward place, just in front of Kortany's Hall. Lines of cars were waiting for them to get a move on, but the four of them still needed to grab their luggage. Terezi's mother popped open the trunk revealing a myriad of items. Vriska and Aranea were the first to step up, being their items were on top, and they had the most. They each had two giant suitcases, various backpacks, and at least an entire bedset. Terezi watched them walk over to the picnic shelter to place their items below the safety of the rain.  
  
"So are you excited lil' sis?" Latula asked her sister, rubbing her head. Terezi's eyes widened.  
  
"I'm so excited, to be honest I wasn't expecting this." She raised her hands to the scenery around her. They were engulfed with trees and hills. There was even a sparkling, yet murky pond just within eyesight, and a long narrow path to different practicing fields. The place was massive, just as it was gorgeous. She saw, as they drove down, a pool, a small church, a circular area made up of cabins, the lunch hall that was made of a gentle brown brick, and that no matter where they were, there was a good supplement of woodland areas. Tall oak trees sprung out from the green earth, and tall lamps accompanied them, promising to cast the area in a warm glow at sundown.  
  
There was only one problem. She removed her glasses, becoming a blind hostage to the blurry world around her. She rubbed them on her pink polka-dotted shirt, drying off the little drops and flecks of rain. Then, she put them back on, able to see her sister looking back at her, nearly a mirrored collage of freckles, bright blue eyes, and flaming red hair. If it was going to rain the entire time, she was going to suffer. She had just recently lost her contacts, a crucial element when it came to tossing a saber or a rifle.  
  
Latula landed a heavy punch on her sister's arm. Terezi hid the pain and internally winced.  
  
"If anyone tells you that the rifle core is ruining our military style, you come to me, I'll take care of it."  
  
Terezi nodded and looked at her bags. She reached out to grab the single bright red backpack and teal suitcase.  
  
"No one will mess with us, we're too fierce for them, color guard has the right of way." She smiled and let out a giggle, which shot a smile to Latula's face, an instant sign of approval.  
  
"THAT'S the spirit lil' sis!"

 

 

 

After they had set down their luggage, Terezi looked over for Vriska. Latula had already gone inside, and Aranea was lingering around Meenah, who didn't seem interested in the slightest with what her friend had to say.  
  
"You won't be happy about this for long." Vriska warned, leading the way into Kortany's Hall, her new shoes sloshing in the flooded grass. It was a square building, right next to the picnic shelter. It's bland tan body and few windows made it anything but enjoyable to look at. She followed her friend into a room drenched in white that led its way into an even bigger room. This room had chairs stacked on either sides, and six long tables along the back, each one with two adults. She spotted her band director, Mr. Scratch who was now completely bald. He sat in the middle, watching as a line of students passed him, getting the notorious band bracelets and papers. Further on in the line was a kid in the corner. The drum major Jake English. He sat there with someone sporting a retro blonde hairstyle. Vriska must have seen where Terezi was looking, because she shook her head and sighed.  
  
"Why is  _he_ here, he graduated last year." She said.  
  


The moment Vriska said that, Terezi instantly knew who he was. None other than Dirk Strider himself, the best at the rifle core. She didn't know if it was because he had practiced with shitty katanas all his life, or if it was just because he thought band in itself was too boring and decided to put all of his focus on spinning. None the less, he  _was_ the best. and his brother was certainly getting there.  
  
  
"MR AMPORA." The walls shook when Mr. Scratch's voice boomed across the room. Everyone turned their heads to see a man with a scar slathered down his face whose eyes had grown at least three times their size.  
  
"No smoking at band camp."  
  
And then, it happened. Just as everyone knew it would. Someone, somewhere from within the room asked:  
  
"What about vaping?"  
  
  
And that was when she knew exactly how band camp would go.


End file.
